


Wing Things

by ComposerEgg



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Oneshot, written for a friends bday so no angst whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3412058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerEgg/pseuds/ComposerEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t unusual for Joshua and Neku to sleep together. Not in like, the sexy way, that would be highly unusual and a first for them both (though there was a betting pool between some on when it’d happen). But no, these two slept together the way two people with a crush on the other would--innocently, happily, and as intimately as you could get without getting in each other’s pants.<br/>And Neku is curious about Joshua's wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my awesome friend [cavesalamander](http://cavesalamander.tumblr.com/), who is awesome and coolio yo.

            It wasn’t unusual for Joshua and Neku to sleep together. Not in like, the sexy way, that would be highly unusual and a first for them both (though there was a betting pool between some on when it’d happen). But no, these two slept together the way two people with a crush on the other would--innocently, happily, and as intimately as you could get without getting in each other’s pants.

This all started because Neku spent a night at Josh’s apartment, and had a nightmare. When he’d awoken he’d gone to Joshua’s room only to discover him tossing and turning in bed. Neither of them would tell anyone else about their nightly cuddles of course, but they grew to depend on each other at night for comfort and to escape from their bad dreams.

            It was on one such night that Neku dared to ask about a topic he tended to avoid. Wrapped up in Josh’s arms, surrounded by pillows, and the both of them burrito’d in several blankets together, he felt like a bit of his curiosity oughta be satisfied at this time.

            “Hey Josh, you have wings, don’t you? What are they like?”

            “My wings? Why do you want to know?”

            “Because, Josh, I’m curious. I like knowing things about my friends.”

            Josh chuckled. “Well, if ya wanna see them, we’re gonna have to get out of the blankets. To describe them, they are white and feathery, they are big, and they are pretty much just wings.”

            “Can I see them? I wanna see them. I wouldn’t mind getting out of the blankets to see them.”

            “But that’s so _hard_ Neku, it’s all warm and cozy here already. Do I _have_ to show you my wings now?”

            “Yes. I want to see em. If you don’t let me see them now I’m gonna poke you all through the night.” Neku grinned as he started poking Josh’s arm.

            “ _Fiiiiiiiiiiiine_ , I’ll let you see my wings. Now stop poking me!” Josh groaned and started to untangle himself from Neku and the blankets. Unwrapping his arms from around the other’s chest, he managed to squirm out of the cocoon and sit up.

            Neku sat up and looked faced Josh, waiting for him to show off his wings. He jumped back in shock and awe as they unfurled. The wings arched away from Joshua’s reaching just above his head, and then had a gentle slope as the outer edge curved to meet the inner edge as a pointed tip. Since Josh was sitting, the wings spread out on the bed, so Neku couldn’t tell just how large they were, but he figured they probably met Joshua’s knees. The wingspan, unstretched, was probably about the length of the midback to the wrist of an arm.

            Neku stared at the vast amounts of white feathers. Without thinking, he reached out and touched one of them with the palm of his hand. At the instant of contact Neku felt overwhelmed by the physical sensation of just, Joshua, everywhere. In the next instant, Josh had pulled back, breaking the contact.

            “Neku… Why’d you do that?” Josh tilted his head to the side, squinting his eyes.

            “Because, your wings, they just… Looked soft, and nice, and fluffy, and I wanted to see if that was true. Which it is, by the way, they are really nice.”

            “They are the physical embodiment of my Soul, exactly how nice can they be?”

            Neku fixed Josh with a glare. “Josh, stop. Stop it with those self-deprecating words, stop acting as though you’re not anyone important or nice or good, just, stop putting yourself down like you always do. Stop it.”

            “Why? Why should I stop? Why do you want me to stop?”

            “Because, asshole, you’re my friend, and since you’re my friend I don’t like it when you act as though you’re not worth anything.”

            Josh looked down at his lap, breaking eye contact. “No, I mean… Why do you care? After everything… Why on Earth  would you possibly care about me or my self esteem?”

            Neku wraps an arm around Josh’s back, right under where the wings sprouted out, and pulled him close. “Because, idiot, I care about you. I went through a week of hell putting up with you, I thought you were dead for another, and then after all that I didn’t shoot you, because I knew exactly what it felt like to lose  you, asshole. I ain’t goin through that again, and you are not allowed to think so poorly of someone I love--” Neku froze up when he said that little word, but then just shrugged. “Fuck it,” he said, just before sliding his other arm around Joshua’s neck and pulling him into a kiss.

            “N-Neku?” Josh stuttered out after he pulled back, confused. “Why did you…?”

            “I already said why, try listening. Now either we pretend I never said that and go back to our nightly sleeping together, or we acknowledge that I said that and you decide whether or not anything happens because of it.” Neku figured that Josh would either choose the first option, or he’d choose to disappear and stop all contact with Neku. What he didn’t expect was what happened next.

            “Well, then, I’ll take the latter, and say thank god. It’s always nice to learn when someone shares a mutual feeling.” Josh grinned, wrapping his arms around Neku and pulling him down so they were back to laying together. Except this time, instead of being cocooned in blankets they were cocooned in Joshua’s wings (making sure that he kept his frequency tuned down enough so that Neku wouldn’t be overwhelmed again, or hurt).

            “When I said love, I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean I wanted to do the do with ya. You owe me a lot of dates before that even becomes an option.”

            Josh chuckled. “Of course, Neku dear. That wasn’t anywhere near where I was headed with this. I don’t think sex is something we’re gonna get to for a long time, if it happens at all, partner. For now, I think we should sleep. We can discuss the more, intimate, parts of all this tomorrow. As well as lay out the framework this relationship of ours is gonna have.”

            “Sounds like a plan, now shut up and let me sleep in your wings.” Neku yawned, grinning as he closed his eyes. Soon enough he was asleep, the comforting presence of Josh always managing to calm him, and the breathing pattern of Neku’s while he slept, like always, managed to lull Josh to sleep as well.


End file.
